His Gift
by bloodydarkwolf
Summary: There was nothing. Nothing left. Marni...Marni...Marni Wallace...was dead. Shilo. She's all he has left. His Shilo. His gift.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera or any of the characters nor do I make any money off this story**

**Explanation: just kinda popped into my head and I felt like writing it down. REPO! FOREVER!**

**Warnings: Honestly? It's Repo! Rated to be safe**

There was nothing. Nothing left. He could feel nothing. What was this sticky stuff on his hands? See nothing. Were his glasses on? Had he taken them off? Hear nothing. Was a baby crying? Taste nothing. Salt, had he swallowed salt? Smell nothing. A hospital? There was nothing.

Marni…Marni…Marni Wallace…was dead. Oh, God! Marni was dead! No! How?! The blood disease. No, he found the cure! No, it wasn't the cure! He had been wrong!

"I think this could be it, Marni! I think I've finally done it! How do you feel?"

"Better now that you're here."

"How's the baby?"

"She's so strong."

"Do you know what you want to name her? She's due soon."

"Shilo. I like Shilo. What do you think?"

"I love it! Marni! You look a little pale, I think you need to take some medicine."

"The cure?"

"If you're sure."

"So long as you are sure, I trust you."

She was coughing up blood now! No! That wasn't supposed to happen.

"Nathan!"

Marni! No, no, no! God, blood everywhere! She's crying blood! No, Marni, no! Please, God! She's unconscious on the floor. Then who's screaming? He is! He has to help her! Take her to the lab. He can save her. When did he get to the lab? He can't save her! She's loosing blood! He can't save her by himself! 911! They won't get there in time! Marni's going to die! The baby…the baby! He can save the baby if he works fast!

Blood. More and more blood! It's all over his hands. Marni's blood on his hands. She's opened up. Exposed to the world. He's taking the little baby out of her. Reaching in, his gloved hand surrounded by warmth and blood. He's a surgeon, but he's never felt anything like this. He never wants to feel it again.

That's it. He has her. The little baby. What's her name?

"Nathan, I love you."

"I love you, too. So much, oh so much!"

"We'll spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Of course! Always! Our lives are tied together!"

"I love you."

"I love you so much."

What? What's going on? The baby. They're taking the baby! No! She's all he has left! Not the baby! Not his baby! Shilo! Who's holding him back? Why are they holding him back? They hit him when he tries to break free. Why? No! He didn't kill Marni! It was an accident! Accidents don't end in murder. Murder? There was no murder here.

The baby. Shilo! She's crying! He needs her back. Shilo. His Shilo. Marni's Shilo.

Someone's saying something. Someone with a deep voice. Sounds Italian. Rotti? Rotti! Rotti would know he'd never hurt Marni! Rotti could tell them!

Illegal? What's illegal? Loose his license? For what? Practicing medicine. He doesn't care. He needs his baby! She needs him.

They're taking her away! No, no, no! The hospital? Shots? New born shots. Not without him! She'll cry! She needs him! They are taking her away from him! They are splitting them up! No! Shilo! His precious gift in the arms of a strange woman. He doesn't deserve her. He killed Marni. No it was an accident! Accidents don't end in murder. But it was!

He's being taken away too. But not to Shilo! His baby. His daughter. His gift. They can't take her away from him. Shilo, please! He's begging. His hands are cuffed behind his back. Why? Shilo! Marni!

"Nathan, I don't feel well."

"How so?"

"I think you should run some tests…Honey your face is so pale. Don't be so worried, I'm sure it's nothing. Probably the baby. I'm sorry I bothered you with it."

He knows they are watching him from behind the glass. Watching him as a little salty puddle forms on the metal table. He doesn't care. They took her away. His Shilo. Someone's coming in. Who? He doesn't care. They are whispering in his ear. Rotti. Rotti! Rotti can help him!

Wait, what's he signing? No! This goes against everything he believes in! What's it matter? They took Shilo away. Marni is dead. A big heavy bag is placed next to him. He's being let out.

Where are they taking him? What's that woman carrying in the blanket? Shilo! His Shilo! She's ok! The bag clunks when it hits the ground, Rotti chastises him, but he doesn't care. His Shilo! No one will ever touch her again! They won't even see her! She's his! Only his! His Shilo! Marni…

How did he get home? Shilo. Shilo is asleep. The crib is already set up. She looks so beautiful laying there asleep. The little bit of peace in the chaos of the room. His peace. All he has left.

Tired. So tired. He doesn't want to stop looking at her. Doesn't want to leave her side. There's blood on the floor. On the bed. It's never bothered him to see blood before now. He never wants to see it again.

Oh God, what did he sign! How could he have done that? He thinks he needs to vomit. He won't. The room is spinning. The sleeping angel in the crib. She doesn't know what has happened.

He wakes on the floor next to the crib. The baby, Shilo, she's crying. Milk, formula, she needs to eat. She's so small in his arms. He could crush her. But he would never! She's so perfect. His baby. His daughter. His angel. His gift. Shilo. All he has. She looks like Marni. Marni! Oh God, Marni! His arms are shaking so much he has to put the baby down. She rests peacefully as his sobs wrack his entire body.

There's a beeping from his wrist. Rotti. Do what? Please no! Take away Shilo? Cruel man! Hated man! He wouldn't dare!

The suit is heavy. It smells so heavily of the odd leather it's made off. It must add at least thirty pounds to him. It makes it harder to run. Perhaps the victim will get away. But if she does, they'll take away Shilo.

He's suddenly upon her like a lion. The transparency proves he is not mistaken. Damn. She's screaming. He hates that sound. Without thinking, he slashes her throat. She's silent. A careful cut. She is exposed. Reaching in, his gloved hand surrounded by warmth and blood. The stomach is gone. The liver is gone. He hates her more and more with each organ. Uterus. Lungs. Intestines. Kidneys. Heart. He leaves her empty in the alleyway. He calls the dump truck but doesn't stop to see her shell get thrown in.

Marni! What happened to her body? Rotti says he is preparing a tomb for her. He'll even dig a tunnel from it to his house for easy access. He's also left a surprise upstairs. Nathan groans in horror. A perfect likeness of Marni behind glass. Holographic pictures of her everywhere leading down the hallway. The likeness is wearing one of Marni's favorite dresses. Forever, she will be there watching him wherever he goes in the house. Marni.

Shilo! She's still asleep. He has to take the organs to Rotti. He's never driven so fast before. The image of the woman. The image of Marni. The feel of the warmth and blood through the glove.

"Till death do us part?"

"Not even then. I will die when you die."

"I love you, Nate."

He laughs as the young victim screams in his grasp. Oh, how he loves that sound! He drags it out. A flick of the knife and they are gloriously exposed. The woman's terrified screams echo unanswered through the alley. He tilts back his head and screams with her before cackling again. Reaching in, his gloved hand surrounded by warmth and blood. Yes, yes, yes! Oh, it feels so good! Out comes the liver. He hates her for not having more to repossess. He calls for a dump truck and watches as they toss her body in the back. He loves the way it flops around.

His communicator beeps. Shilo. When will he be home? Soon. She needs to take her medicine and rest. She is very sick. He will bring her a treat if she's good. She's always good. His Shilo. His daughter. His angel. His baby. His gift. No one will ever take her from him again. His gloves are still warm from the blood. It's disgusting. He needs to wash desperately.

The dump truck drives away. He can feel the blood on the gloves cooling. He can see the mangled body in the truck. He can hear the woman's screams still echoing in his head. He can almost taste her blood in his mouth. He can smell the body starting to decay.

She had cried that it was an accident that she hadn't paid in those ninety days. Accidents don't end in murder.

"Is it fatal?"

"Possibly."

"Till death do us part. Didn't know it would be so soon."

"Don't say that, Marni! I'll find the cure. I'll die if you die!"

"You can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because someone would have to stay for our baby. If I die, consider them my gift to you for being so wonderful."

"Part of me will die without you, then. I wouldn't be whole without you. Now let's get off this morbid subject. You'll be fine. I'll find the cure. I swear to you."

He had to get home. Wash. Shilo. His Shilo was waiting for him. He would pick her up something sweet. She always loved sweets even if they did make her feel a little restless for having to stay in her room. It was for the best. No one could touch her. No one could steal her away from him again. His Shilo. His gift. He didn't deserve her. Shilo. Marni wanted him to have her. Shilo. Marni.

She was a punishment as well, he supposed. Every time he looked at her. Gazed upon his little angel. She looks just like her mother. So beautiful. He is so unworthy. His gift. Shilo. No one will ever take her away again. He won't loose anyone else.

"A blood disease, daddy? Isn't that what mommy died from?!"

"Yes, precious, but I'll find the cure."

"But, daddy, I don't wanna die!"

"You won't, Shi. I won't let you."

"But what if I do and I'm all alone? Daddy, I'm scared."

"It's going to be alright, precious. I'd die if you died. You wouldn't be alone. But you won't die."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

He'd hated himself even more when he saw those tears in her eyes. But it was for the best. He hated seeing her cry, though. He kept waiting for the salty water to turn to blood.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Shi?"

"I'll die when you die, too."


End file.
